


The Other Side Of Sanity

by Mirror_Face



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Casual Mentions of Violence (Non- Graphic), Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: Sonia has always wanted to talk to a serial killer- as the ultimate anthropologist, it was her dream. So when she finds out that one of her classmates at her new school is the ultimate serial killer- an incredibly eccentric one at that- she knows she just has to talk to him.Or two very interesting people talk over some coffee(A talent swap AU. In which Gundam is the ultimate serial killer and Sonia is the ultimate anthropologist.)





	The Other Side Of Sanity

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title- Interview With a Serial Killer  
(you know what I'm referencing)
> 
> Honestly, how is this not a thing? Like, Sonia would totally be an Anthropologist if she didn't have to worry about her princess duties. And Gundham being a serial killer is just a great idea.

Sonia had always loved the idea of a serial killer, somebody that has an entirely different code of morals, who has unique perceptions of what is right or wrong. It had always been a dream of hers to have a simple one on one conversation with a serial killer, perhaps over cups of coffee. Her passion for serial killers and other such things had been the main reason to leave Novoselic- other than the fact that she had been chosen by Hope’s Peak to attend as the ultimate anthropologist.

And two weeks into the first term of her new school- there she was, sitting across from the infamous Gundham Tanaka- the ultimate serial killer himself, shuffling nervously in his seat. Honestly, Sonia was surprised that she was able to get him to accept being there- in her room, two cups of coffee between them. Perhaps, however, it had something to do with the fact that she had not yet told Gundham why she had asked him out for drinks in the first place.

Of course, it must have been obvious, what other reason would she have to invite him into her room. His talent was open knowledge, something she would have to ask him about for sure. How had he not been arrested? Perhaps that would be a good icebreaker. 

Across the table, Gundham broke her from her thoughts by clearing his throat, making a low rumbling noise. Thinking he was going to speak, she looked at him expectantly, but his eyes wandered away from hers. Suddenly realizing that he was queuing _ her _ to speak, she took out her observations notebook (lovingly cared for, without a bend to a page) and set it on the table. Finally, she could start.

“Okay,” she opened the notebook, flipping through pages full of notes (some on Gundham already), and finally stopping on a blank, empty page,“I would like to ask you a few questions.”

* * *

Gundham Tanaka, the Supreme Overlord of Ice, the Great Savior of the Animal Kingdom, wasn’t the most social person. This was due to many factors- Gundham’s natural eccentricity, his social awkwardness, and, of course, his talent. Many people tried to avoid him, afraid. So Gundham was rightfully confused when Sonia Nevermind, princess of the Novoselic kingdom, the ultimate anthropologist, asked him out for coffee with an intense glint in her eye. 

Honestly, he hadn’t known what to think. Questions and wonderings had filled his head, curious- of course- but also quite fearful of what would happen inside her room. She was a princess after all- with lots of money, and lots of connections. Sonia Nevermind could’ve hired an assassin- afraid of what a serial killer could do to her, someone of such high prestige. 

Gundham did not know why he had accepted the offer, knowing the dangers that might befall him. But Gundham Tanaka was a man who embraced danger, danced with death on the ballroom of despair! And the Saviour of the Animal Kingdom would not retreat from such a large power move! No, he wouldn’t retreat from the Princess of the Dreadful Spires!

And so, there he was, in Sonia Nevermind’s evil lair, bookshelves lining the walls- filled to the brim with organized non-fiction and numbered observation notebooks, sitting down across from her. Waiting in utter silence. Dreading the slow passing seconds.

He knew of people- like the Knife-Toothed Manager - who would love to be in such a position, alone with the blond haired, pretty-eyed princess, but then again the Overlord of Ice wasn’t like those people. Due to his… odd circumstances, he knew that the reason he was there would not be an innocent one. 

Unable to sit still in silence any longer, watching their coffee get colder and colder, Gundham cleared his throat, signalling for her to start speaking first. The Princess of the Dreadful Spirals looked at him in anticipation for what seemed like a century, before sighing and taking a notebook (how had he not noticed that before? Dark sorcery perhaps?) from the corner of her side of the table. Observation Notebook #108, it read.

Observation Notebook? Had he been watched? Was it notes for the assassin? Notes _ by _the assassin? How could he have been watched without knowing? What power his new adversary must have to have escaped the notice of his Ancient Eagle’s Eye! But the great Gundham Tanaka would never surrender, for he was the Shadow Demon King, Savior of the Animal King-!

“Okay,” A voice interrupted his inner ramblings, “so, I would like to ask you a few questions.”

* * *

“What?” Gundham’s voice growled out, seemingly confused.

Then Sonia had realised that he did not know that he was to be interviewed. And that he was probably somewhat paranoid- his ultimate talent being what it was. 

“Questions. The reason you’re here is for an interview, I’m… curious… about you. And your… talent.” Her words had come out more slowly than she had wanted.

Gundham, recovering quickly from his blunder of confusion, unabashed, he said, “Hmph! And I am not to believe that your mortal tongue tells truth, Princess of the Dreadful Spires? Do you think that my Keen Eye of the Skybird Ambassador won’t see through your lies?”

Huh? Keen Eye of the Skybird Ambassador? She wondered if that was a code for something. 

“No no no! I’m not lying, I swear. I’m going to interview you.” She stopped talking for a moment, thinking. And then added, “Don’t worry, this won’t go public. This is more for my own… benefit.”

Sonia wouldn’t dare go to a news outlet with this, this was her own personal project. And as silly as it sounded, she felt that the answers to these questions would lose their value, if known by the entire world. 

Gundham was silent for a minute before reluctantly growling out his words of confirmation, “Yes, fine. But I shall watch your every move, for my secrets must stay close to my heart!”

Sonia couldn’t help but squeal in delight for a few moments before getting up and running to one of her (many) bookshelves. Up, on top of that specific one, she had hidden something that she had always wanted to use ever since she had started watching true crime films. A cassette tape recorder.

She skipped back to the table and placed it down to her right (next to her notebook). This was her dream finally coming true! There he was, her new favorite person. Someone made of mysteries, there to be unraveled. She took a deep breath, calming herself down. Sonia then pressed the ‘record’ button on the device, and spoke.

“So, before I get into the much more personal part of the questions, let’s talk about what you did to become the ultimate serial killer. Who did you kill? How many? Was there a specific way that they were killed? I don’t have a case file with me, so I would rather you summarize.” 

Gundham- looking highly uncomfortable- cleared his throat and adjusted his scarf, then said, “Well… um… I…” He coughed lightly into his hand, nervous. “I have killed around 80 different people, all differing in age and gender, personality and looks. But one thing is that they all had in common was their maltreatment of all of the great animals! The hunters, the abusers, the terrible zookeepers, all killed by me, Gundham Tanaka, The Righteous Saviour of the Animal Kingdom!” 

Sonia, pleasantly surprised by the flow of information coming from Gundham’s mouth, bit back a smile of satisfaction. The interview was going fine, even though the idea of her trying to interview Gundham took a while to be accepted into his mind, he was being as cooperative as she had hoped he would be. And he was surprisingly noble (in a twisted kind of way) for a serial killer.

“Hmm… well, any particular mark? You know, most serial killers kill in a specific type of manner, like a weapon, or a specific arrangement of the body?”

Like with most serious murder cases- the details of the crime and body had not been diclosed to the public, and even Sonia couldn’t find any information on it- despite all of her sources. 

“Um… well… I don’t know if I’m allowed to disclose such details to anyone who doesn’t know already. It is privately disclosed information.” Gundham shuffled nervously in his seat.

Damn it, she was losing his enthusiasm. He was getting nervous, which wouldn’t be good for when she gets to the more interesting stuff- or rather, the more personal questions. Plus, her curiosity wouldn’t just let that question go unanswered, she needed to know _ everything _. Or else this would all be for naught. 

“I think it’ll be fine. Again, I _ swear _ I won’t show this to anyone. This is only a personal project.”

Gundham looked ready to reject again, before sighing in defeat. “Alas, the murders were not too gruesome. Often times I would kill hunters- who would hang the antlers and heads of their innocent prey like trophies. And how ironic would it be, I thought, if their prized were to stab them through the hearts!”

“Oh yes! That is quite ironic!”

Looking appreciative of her agreement, he continued, “I’ve stabbed them with antlers, bashed their heads in with their own stuffed animal’s heads, and suffocated them with the animal rugs that lay on their floors!”

“And you broke into houses?”

“Yes! It was the only _ true _ way to take revenge for the animals! The only way their spirits would’ve rested is if their hunter died by their own hand!”

He truly did think that his acts were noble, and perhaps to some degree they were. He was taking revenge for the animals. So, in his mind, murder is justified when looking at it from a sentimental level. His line of morality is blurred in that sense. Wonderfully fascinating. 

“Okay, then. Moving on to the next question… why were you pardoned? Why, after all of the people you murdered, were you given a title and sent to a school. It seems a bit odd, doesn’t it?”

Gundham scoffed, “What use is such a question? Isn’t the answer rather obvious? Hope’s Peak just cares more about talent than the safety of their students! They had tracked me down, using their endless resources, just to save me from trial!” 

Hmm… _ that _ was interesting. Perhaps she could talk to the headmaster about it, now that it had caught her curiosity.

But his story was easier to piece together than she had thought it would be. He obviously had a strong attachment to animals (not just anyone will murder for them), he also seems to have an interesting set of morals and mixed ethics. Odd, as well. 

Perhaps it was time to let him go. But only after one more question.

“Do you regret anything?”

Gundham narrowed his eyes, “No. The great Gundham Tanaka wouldn’t dare to.”

What an interesting man.

Sonia clicked the ‘stop’ button on her recorder, she then took out the tape. She would listen to it later, then take notes on what was said.

“Well, that’s all.”

He looked startled. “That’s it?”

“Yes, I’m afraid so. But I would love to keep in touch! I think we could be great friends!”

She held out her hand for a handshake. Gundham just glared at it, and kept his hands in his lap.

“Perhaps…” He said, then got up to leave, walking towards the door in an unusually fast pace.

And then he left.

And Sonia knew that they would be great friends.

* * *

Gundham hadn’t expected that. He had thought he would’ve been stabbed, poisoned, thrown into the dungeons of the Princess’s Land of Dreadful Spirals. Instead he was interviewed - asked questions about his talent- and asked to be friends with Sonia Nevermind.

Walking down the dorm’s hallways, Gundham scoffed. Friends! Ridiculous! It was obviously a trap! Who- especially a princess- would like to be friends with him! What a ridiculous notion! He should’ve just said no, right then and there, pointing out what a terrible trap it was. But he didn’t.

He wondered why that was. Perhaps it was that he was curious, by the young lady that giggled in delight by just the prospect of an interview with him. Yes, that had to be it! Gundham was just curious! He had to observe such a strange phenomenon of a person! She had already (and, he knew, would continue to) observed him, it was time for him to do so! It was time to find out what the Daring Observer of the Seven Spirals had planned!

And, a small part of himself whispered, maybe it was about time he made a friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I captured how awkward Gundham is. I'm not the best at dialogue, but I really tried to make the characters sound real.


End file.
